


Wonder Dis!

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Princess Dis dressed up in the dwarven equivalent of Wonder Woman’s iconic outfit!





	Wonder Dis!




End file.
